「PASSIONE」
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [AU] • Jolyne tenía qué encontrar la manera de crecer fuera de la caja, de vivir el sueño y tener el dinero suficiente para pagar su renta ¡incluso si esto le costaba el ovario izquierdo! • [MULTISHIP]
1. NOTAS

**Algunas aclaraciones que como autora considero pertinente, todos conozcan para que luego no existan confusiones al momento de estar leyendo:**

— Jonathan, Joseph y Jotaro son hermanos.

— Jolyne y Josuke **NO** son de la familia Joestar.

— DIO es papá luchón, soltero 4x4, padre legítimo de Giorno y Diego, (es viudo).

— Esto es un long-fic con una trama principal y varias subtramas.

— Shiza-chan y Gyro son hermanos.

— Erina es esposa de Jonathan y están feLIZMENTE CASADOS!

— Va a abarcar temas que pueden considerarse _fuertes_ para muchos como trastornos alimenticios, identidades de género, algún tipo de violencia física/verbal o racismo.

— Espero no cometer tanto OOC, sepan disculpar de antemano.

— La trama se desarrolla una parte en el 2008, y luego otra en el 2018, es decir 10 años después.

— Tendrá algunos capítulos mucho más cortos (o largos) que otros.

— Está basado en la película The devil wears Prada, pero las variaciones aquí son enooormes.

— Los títulos de cada capítulo son canciones.

— Contará con varios invitados especiales a través de todos los capítulos, sean personas reales o ficticias.

— La imagen de la portada así como los personajes aquí presentados son del maestro Hirohiko Araki, la frase que Giorno usa _"as if!"_ fue tomada del personaje Cher Horowitz de la película Clueless.

**Espero que esto sea de ayuda para leerlo, y que no existan confusiones :) sin más, el fic.**


	2. HER

**Passione.  
Capítulo uno: **HER.

* * *

_La moda es la armadura para sobrevivir a la realidad del día a día._

—Bill Cunningham.

* * *

—Hola, vengo por la entrevista a la revista _Passione_.

Las palabras aparecieron apresuradas en sus labios, cuando ya estaba apoyada en el rústico mostrador en el vestíbulo del edificio. _Vintage liquor_ _publicaciones_ era una gran casa de revistas; cuando recibió el correo y la confirmación de una cita un día antes, Jolyne había saltado en su cama completamente emocionada. Le había tomado cerca de una hora en el trayecto en tren de Lexington a Manhattan, pero para cuando había llegado, las piernas le tiritaban de la emoción.

Las altas paredes colores cálidos se alzaban casi infinitas, tenía entendido que ese edificio contaba con treinta pisos y tenía seis ascensores, Jolyne observaba discretamente a todos lados a la gente ir y venir con vasos de café y desayunos ligeros, algunos ya tomando notas con los auriculares puestos, inmersos en su mundo de negocios y un ajetreado viernes, la antesala de un fin de semana plenamente esperado por todos.

—¿Segura que es _Passione_ a donde debes ir? —el hombre tras el escritorio la observó con una ceja enarcada. Jolyne entrecerró los ojos cuando el tono, un tanto escéptico saltó a sus oídos. ¡Por supuesto que ella iba a _Passione_! Incluso le mostró al joven el correo que había almacenado en su celular para que él mismo pudiera darse cuenta de que ellos la habían buscado. El joven se estiró un poco sobre el escritorio dejando que su cabello blanco se desacomodara y dio un suspiro alto, buscando entre los archivos de las citas —. ¿Nombre?

—_¿Jolyne Kujo?_ —la voz tras ella la hizo girar rápidamente.

Un hombre alto y un poco mayor caminaba por el vestíbulo luciendo como un modelo, de anatomía perfecta y sonrisa encantadora. La peli-verde tal vez podría haber detallado en el saco color salmón o en el pantalón de corte casual en color carbón; de camisa blanca de rayas plateadas perfectamente fajada y la corbata roja. Pero lo que a ella verdaderamente le había llamado la atención eran los tacones que el hombre utilizaba, Jolyne los reconocía enseguida: eran los mismos Valentino rojos que ella tenía, en corte triangular y de charol lustroso. **(1)** Cuando el hombre se paró frente al escritorio, a unos centímetros de ella, estuvo casi segura de que su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar los hogares del mundo entero.

—¿Sí?

—Es difícil no reconocer el… —el hombre mayor se señaló su propia cabeza, haciendo alusión al extravagante verde limón y azul marino que la chica utilizaba como tinte para cabello, ella ni siquiera se inmutó, observándolo, antes de que él desviara su atención al joven en el escritorio que iba a atender una llamada pero continuaba observándolos —. Gracias, yo me encargo ahora.

El hombre caminó, metiendo la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El pasillo de la izquierda contaba con exactamente los seis ascensores, tres de cada lado; la gente al igual que en la entrada iba y venía ajetreada, entrando y saliendo en casi los mismos montones por las cajas metálicas. Las puertas negras y cenefa dorada se abrieron frente a ellos cuando él le extendió su otra mano para que entrara una vez que la gente salió por completo, se encontraron solos dentro del ascensor, con él presionando el botón que señalaba el piso veintiséis.

—Joseph Joestar, es un placer.

Jolyne la estrechó, con una sonrisa.

El botón se encendió en una vibrante luz verde, con el conocido movimiento bajo sus pies.

Jolyne no podía negar que se sentía nerviosa. Había pasado demasiado tiempo antes de que se permitiera a sí misma soñar de esta manera siquiera. Iba a _Passione_, la revista más importante de modas a nivel internacional, la llamada biblia de la moda, incluso si su rostro no lo expresaba, Jolyne era toda una marea de emociones en su interior. Joseph mismo lo estaba mencionando; que él había observado su trabajo en su blog de internet y que ciertamente había quedado fascinado, se presentó a sí mismo como director de arte y moda y eso sólo provocó que Jolyne se supiera a sí misma más nerviosa.

Hacía diez años había comenzado _Stone Free_, su propia página de venta de ropa. Había comenzado de manera pequeña, berreando en el banco de un parque en Queens acerca de cómo no tenía dinero para pagar la renta, de cómo sólo quería estar tirada en su cama viendo _Beyblade_ mientras comía cheetos. Desde abajo, apenas vendiendo una o dos prendas de segunda mano, pero de buena calidad en eBay, su puntuación en el sitio y las ventas aumentaron lento, pero seguras. Hasta que decidió que quizá abrir su propio sitio no estaría mal.

La respuesta fue positiva una vez que se graduó de la escuela de corte y confección a unas cuántas manzanas de su casa: Jolyne había intentado la universidad a los dieciocho años y se dio cuenta de que no era lo suyo, de que realmente sólo desperdiciaría allí su tiempo y su dinero cuando ella lo que quería era confeccionar ropa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no se veía siendo una abogada, maestra o enfermera. ¡Claro que no! A Jolyne le daba horror el siquiera pensarlo. Había demasiada vida allá afuera, había demasiada belleza, moda, arte, comida y amor qué disfrutar como para trabajar encerrada tras cuatro paredes y no disfrutar ninguno de estos placeres.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, cuando las puertas metálicas los condujeron al otro lado: el piso veintiséis.

—_Lamentablemente el director ejecutivo tuvo que viajar a Connecticut por unos asuntos_… —Jolyne dejó de escuchar la voz alegre de Joseph cuando su cerebro se desconectó de la realidad, el piso se extendía en puertas a tres oficinas que le parecían infinitas. Los pisos blancos como alabastro los reflejaban perfectamente, los escritorios de cristal, delicados en comparación al del vestíbulo estaban impecables también, no había nada fuera de su lugar, incluso creía que no había ni una sola partícula de polvo danzando en el aire.

Era el piso más blanco que Jolyne había visto en su vida.

Joseph le había pedido que esperara en el sillón dispuesto frente al escritorio de recepción. ¿Por qué de repente le sudaban las manos? Jolyne ya ni siquiera lo sabía ¿No debía estar casi saltando de la emoción? Mentiría al decir que no lo estaba por dentro, Joseph le dijo en el ascensor que la entrevista era una charla general y extensa a cerca de los conocimientos para el puesto que la contratarían, Jolyne estaba nerviosa, porque el puesto la aterraba ¿cuándo se habría imaginado ser modista de _Passione_? ¡Nunca!

—Jolyne, pasa por favor.

El hombre frente a ella le señaló la puerta de cristal polarizado al frente del pasillo, era una oficina oval, de paredes blancas y pisos alfombrados. Jolyne soltó el aire por la boca haciendo una**_ O_** con sus labios, asintiéndole repetidamente al hombre frente a ella. Okay, podía hacerlo, era completamente capaz, era cierto que esta entrevista de trabajo no era como cualquier otra, era cierto que se estaba acomodando de más la falda de cuero que utilizaba, que ya comenzaba a sudar debajo de la chamarra de piel, y que las botas que había utilizado ese día a lo mejor ya le estaban inflamando los pies **(2)**, pero estaba seguro que todo era mental, que en realidad sólo seguía allí y estaba entera.

—Rómpete una pierna.

Ella alzó el pulgar, dando pasos largos hasta la puerta que abrió con un _click_.

El otro lado de la oficina era tan pulcro y limpio que la peli-verde incluso creía que podía ver su reflejo en las ventanas, y de ser posible en las paredes también. No había ni una cosa fuera de lugar, los cuadros, archiveros e incluso lapiceros estaban perfectamente acomodados, tal vez por color o por tamaño, Jolyne no lo sabía, porque nada volvió a captar su atención salvo el hombre frente a ella **(3)**: con el cabello ónix echado hacia atrás informalmente, suéter de cuello alto y solapa negro, el pantalón formal gris se cubrió parcialmente con el escritorio; la mirada verdosa del hombre se posó en ella por tres segundos antes de volver a bajar a la maqueta de una revista en el cristal.

—Oye Jonathan ¿quién dejó entrar a la anti-vacunas? **(4)** Les dije algo que gritara ¡Septiembre! No ¡Octubre! Esto no es Halloween.

Cuando nadie le contestó al peli-negro, los labios de Jolyne se quedaron entreabiertos, entre el asombro por sus palabras y su anterior intento por presentarse, habiendo sido abruptamente interrumpida. Él ni siquiera la miró de nuevo cuando ya estaba soltando una exhalación con los labios y luego habló.

—¿Quién eres?

—Oh, ah… Mi nombre es Jolyne Kujo, fui llamada por el señor Joestar para…

—Si vienes a alguna sesión de fotos es en el otro pasillo, la recepcionista te dirá don-

Impaciente, ella lo interrumpió.

—Vine por el puesto que están solicitando.

Fue entonces cuando el cabello del hombre se desacomodó, apenas un mechón de cabello se movió impropiamente hasta caerle en la frente, observándola con la misma emoción que alguien muerto. Su rostro de marfil no varió la expresión ni un segundo. La chica mantenía sus delgadas cejas crispadas en una mueca de enojo, era una mocosa solamente, no pasaría de los veinticinco años ¿en qué estaba pensando Joseph cuando la llamó para una cita?

—Escucha, no tienes lo que necesitamos aquí.

La mueca de ella se transfiguró a una de ira pura y total.

—Ni siquiera ha leído mi currículum.

El hombre cerró la maqueta, echándose para atrás en la silla reclinable, el cuero chilló bajo sus movimientos descuidados y todo, dentro y fuera de la oficina, pareció volverse silencio absoluto. La peli-verde se mantenía allí frente al escritorio de pie, extendiendo un currículum que ahora no estaba muy segura de entregar. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto?

—_Passione_ no es sólo una revista, aquí el estilo es lo más importante. Tú vienes y te paras aquí con tu atuendo desgarbado ¿quién usa una playera para entrevista, para empezar? Vienes a una de las revistas más importantes del mundo —el hombre la escudriñó con el ceño casi tan fruncido como el de ella —. No a McDonalds a pedir trabajo.

—No, en McDonalds llevan uniforme —el peli-negro apretó los dientes bajo los labios. Estaba a punto de proferir alguna frase más grosera y horrible que la anterior, cuando ella habló, impidiéndole a él siquiera abrir los labios —. Soy completamente consciente del lugar donde estoy parada, he querido trabajar aquí desde que estaba en la secundaria, y no necesito que alguien como usted, con el ego inflado venga a asumir que yo no sé nada de este mundo. La moda tiene muchas variantes, el estilo y la clase también. El costo y el valor son dos cosas muy diferentes y usted, claramente, tampoco conoce los modales.

Jolyne se calló abruptamente ¡Qué ingenua había sido al creer que encajaría en ese lugar! Tuvo qué suponerlo desde que estuvo en el vestíbulo y el anterior sujeto la miró también como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo en la frente. Parecía que no era el estilo lo que _Passione_ quería, sino la pedantería. Jolyne estaba segura de que su atuendo desgarbado como le había dicho el ingrato aquél estaba bien, que ella conocía su propio estilo y no debía cambiar para encajar ¿no se suponía que sería contratada por sus habilidades y no por su forma de vestir o las tallas de su cuerpo? Ah, pero qué montón de mentiras.

—Jolyne Kujo.

Una tercera voz, gutural que resbaló por las paredes, interrumpió la discusión que prometía volverse acalorada. La chica, ya más fastidiada que entusiasta como al inicio, giró la cabeza en un movimiento brusco, con los ojos iracundos apunto de fusilar al primer imbécil que se le pusiera enfrente. Pero nada la preparó para el sujeto que entró por la puerta que parecía pequeña a su lado, absolutamente nada.

¡¿Es que acaso todos allí tenían una anatomía perfecta?!

Jolyne era alta y esbelta, no tenía pechos abundantes o caderas de Kardashian, pero llenaba bien sus pantalones y orgullosa podía presumir sus abdominales levemente marcados por el ejercicio. Sin embargo, el hombre frente a ella, ese perfecto espécimen alto y rubio de ojos dorados y sonrisa siniestra… ese… infernalmente guapo hombre vestido en un traje impecable de color berenjena, un Lanvin de camisa blanca holgada y abierta de manera descuidada **(5)** ¡¿cómo podía lucir tan bien en un color tan llamativo?! Jolyne estaba por volverse loca allí.

—Dio Brando —él le extendió la mano que ella miró con duda, él alzó una ceja y la bajó al no obtener saludo —. Jonathan va a mostrarte el área de trabajo donde estarás.

Y caminó a su lado, sin esperar un segundo siquiera, dejando a Jolyne allí pasmada con los colores abandonando su rostro ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No era una alucinación? ¿Qué el otro sujeto no acababa de…?

—Oye, Dio-

—¿Perdón?

Ella volvió a girar, quizá fuera el mareo de haberlo hecho tan repentinamente ese par de veces allí adentro, pero las manos comenzaron a temblarle, de ira, impotencia, o sabrá Dios de qué, pero cuando los observó y el hombre rubio le volvió a ver, ella pudo notar la manera abrasadora en la que él la miraba.

—Voy a contratarte por tus habilidades, si Joseph y Jonathan insisten tanto en ti, algo bueno debes de tener —él le dijo, ignorando por completo al otro sujeto que se había levantado de su asiento como si le hubieran puesto un resorte en la espalda —. No puedo esperar que todos tengan el estándar de vestimenta que manejamos aquí, o que sepan hablar adecuadamente. Pero si cumples con tu trabajo y demuestras que Jotaro está equivocado antes de terminar el mes, puedes considerar el puesto como tuyo.

Y la tensión fue tanta, que podría cortarse con un cuchillo en el aire.

De repente todas las alertas en la cabeza de Jolyne se encendieron: ese sujeto no era mejor que el peli-negro, tras esa sonrisa espeluznantemente encantadora debía esconderse el mismísimo Satanás en persona, Jolyne se había acostumbrado toda su vida a que incluso su casero intentara tomarle el pelo de todas las maneras posibles, incluso conocía las mañas de otros con los que había cruzado una o dos palabras, la peli-verde había aprendido casi a base de golpes a desconfiar de los hombres, pero aún más de aquéllos con sonrisa encantadora. Jolyne les demostraría a ambos antes del mes que era su mejor opción.

Los haría tragarse sus palabras y pedirle perdón ¡Incluso si esto le costaba el ovario izquierdo!

* * *

**(1): **Imagen del conjunto y zapatos en mi twitter.

**(2): **Imagen del conjunto y botas en mi twitter.

**(3): **Imagen del conjunto en mi twitter.

**(4): **La anti-vacunas es Kat Von D, conocida tatuadora y empresaria mexicana que recientemente ha causado controversia al decir que ella no vacunará a su hijo.

**(5):** Imagen del traje en mi twitter.

Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos, me encantaría conocer sus opiniones ante este nuevo fanfic y espero que tengan altas expectativas en él, ¡gracias a todos por leer!

**_PSD:_ twitter PMSDOCX  
**(sólo quiten los espacios)


End file.
